


The Stargate Cantina

by brihana25



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brihana25/pseuds/brihana25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because there's no Star Wars in Stargate SG-1...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stargate Cantina

**Author's Note:**

> Music: The Star Wars Cantina  
> Artist: Mark Jonathan Davis  
> Season(s): 1-7  
> Episodes Used (in chronological order): Children of the Gods, Emancipation, The Nox, Bloodlines, Fire and Water, Hathor, Enigma, Politics, Within the Serpent's Grasp, The Serpent's Lair, Prisoners, Need, Family, Secrets, Bane, Touchstone, Serpent's Song, A Matter of Time, One False Step, 1969, Into the Fire, Seth, Deadman Switch, Past and Present, Jolinar's Memories, Foothold, Shades of Grey, New Ground, Crystal Skull, Nemesis, Small Victories, Upgrades, Crossroads, Window of Opportunity, The First Ones, Scorched Earth, Point of No Return, Tangent, The Serpent's Venom, Exodus, Threshold, Beast of Burden, Desperate Measures, Revelations, Redemption Part II, Full Circle, Fallen, Homecoming, Evolution Part II, Heroes Part I

* * *

  


[The Stargate Cantina](http://vimeo.com/36701394) from [brihana25](http://vimeo.com/user4235047) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
